Of Love and the Blackboard
by SlytherinGodesse
Summary: Ginny has a new job, as a teacher for homeless difficult Muggleteens. Not only are the students like hell, with as their goal to get Ginny fired, her boss is Draco...


**Of Love and Chalk**

**Love and the Blackboard**

"Miss Ginevra Weasley!" the voice of the secretary called. Ginny rose from chair, and followed the woman into the office.

"Sit down," the man at the desk, who looked really important, told her with a cold voice. Ginny sat down. She was nervous. Really nervous.

"Good afternoon, I'm Draco Malfoy," the man drawled. At that point Ginny forgot all her plans of looking sophisticated, mature and ready for the job interview.

"YOU!" she yelled, jumping from her chair and now standing in front of the desk. She studied the man in front of her, who had arched one eyebrow. He had very lightblond hair, with not too much gel, as had the Malfoy Ginny had known from her schoolyears. He had a light shade of grey eyes, that studied her with a disapproving look. He looked... good. _Good. _

"Excuse me? And you are?" he sneered, completely forgetting his cold image as well.

"I'm... I'm... err... I'm... I'm sorry?" she stuttered sheepishly. He studied her.

"And you ought to be. And now your name, please?" he asked.

"Ginevra Weasley," she said slowly. She was waiting for Draco Malfoy to turn her down for the job. She was here for the vacature of teacher in a special class. A class for rather difficult homeless teens.

"WEASLEY?" he cried.

"Erm... yeah?" she answered hesitantly.

"As in, Weasley's babysister?"

" I'm Ginny,' she said.

"Right. Not exactly his _baby_sister anymore, now are you?" he smirked, looking her up and down. Ginny could feel her cheeks grow hot. Was her, hopefully, or maybe not so hopefully, new boss, _and_ Draco Malfoy, checking her out?

"I'm here for the vacature of-..." she started, but he cut her off with a simple handgesture.

"I know _that_. So tell me, why would you be capable of handling this class?"

"Well, I think I could be because,-..." Ginny told the whole story she'd been practicing at home. She didn't really think Draco was listening. He was just toying all of the stupid functional things on his desk, like his quill.

"-So that's why I think I should be able to have the job," she finished, smiling politely. He didn't seem to notice she was done with her story.

"Erm... Mister Malfoy?" she asked.

"You sayin' something?" he asked off-minded, looking up from a cool-looking thingy that Ginny bet it didn't have a real function.

"Well, yeah! I was doing my whole well-practiced interviewstory!" she cried out, forgetting the fact she was in his office for a job he offered.

"Great," he said, getting up and grabbing his cloak.

"Well, great what? Do I get the job?" she asked frustrated, getting up too.

"Uh? Oh, yeah the job. You can have it," he said absent-minded, making to leave.

"Yay!" she said.

"Yay?" he asked.

"Yay," she confirmed.

"Whatever. Care to join me for lunch?" he asked.

"What?" she gasped. He wasn't asking her out, was he?

"Joining me for lunch?" he repeated.

"No!" she said disgusted.

"Why not?"

"What is this?"

"I'm asking you out for lunch!"

"And why would you do such a thing?"

"Because it's afternoon. If it was evening, I would have invited you to dinner. Simple, isn't it?" he said. Ginny still looked startled.

"Well, I'm going anyways. Just so you know, you have to come tomorrow with me to dinner. I need to discuss a few things. For your new job. We'll discuss when you can start working tomorrow evening," he said. And without another word, he turned and left. Ginny sunk into the chair again, to jump out of it again afterwards, curse and run out of the office. This had been wáy too easy…

A knock on the door made Ginny look up.

"Gin? How did the interview go?" Molly Weasley entered Ginny's room, looking at her twenty years old redheaded daughter, who was lying on her bed, face buried in the pillow.

"Mhhhwwwble," she got for an answer.

"Sorry dear?"

"MHHHHWWWWBLE!" sounded harder from out of the pillow.

"I take it it didn't go well?" her mother asked slowly.

"NO! IT WAS UTTER CRAP!" Ginny shouted, lifting her head from her pillow and slamming it down immediately when she'd spoken. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly.

"Well, dear, you really have to start making an effort on getting a job. Maybe focus less on teaching and more on….the actually having-a-job-part. You know, you're twenty years old now, and I think it's time for you to settle down, marry a nice man, have children… And you don't even have a JOB yet! Honestly, all of your brothers have a good life now! Bill is married! He and the Veela-….Fleur, have a nice life! Peaceful! Okay, maybe peaceful isn't exactly the word, but if throwing wild party's makes them happy… And Charlie doesn't break up with his girls every week! He has a nice, steady life with that current girlfriend, …..what was her name again? Well anyways. And Percy married Penelope, and one cannot imagine a life… less chaotic then his and Penelope's! And no! They're not boring! And then there are Fred and George, both not married and…well, not what you could call enjoying a steady life but… Ron and Hermione are engaged! For the fifth time, but we expect them not to blow it all off one night before the wedding because of a row this time! And well, Harry didn't find himself a woman, but I reckon it's hard to find someone when you're famous like he is. So why don't you find a nice guy! You're old enough! You're beautiful! So quit the dating without any potential and start on-" her mother ranted. Ginny lifted her head again to interrupt her mother.

"Mom! We weren't talking about lovelifes! It was about the job!" she reminded. She didn't even want to discuss the whole settle-down-matter again…

"Oh. Yes, well, I think you should give up the dream of teaching Find a nice job, I'm sure Percy can offer you a job at the Ministry, maybe as a secretary, and it'll all work out!" her mother went on.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I DID get the freaking job!"

"That's WONDERFUL dear! Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't want it anymore!"

"Gin, what is wrong with you? Are you having your period?"

"NO! It's just that I do not like my boss! At all!"

"Now, now, come, Gin! You can't expect this world to excist out of nice people who like you all only. There will always be people that-"

"MOM! IT'S DRACO BLOODY MALFOY!"

"MALFOY?" Molly leapt off of the bed she was sitting on a few rants ago.

"YES! DRACO MALFOY! SON OF LUCIUS MALFOY, LAPDOG OF VOLDEMORT TILL HE DIED! THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"GINEVRA! LANGUAGE!"

"IT'S TRUE!"

"STOP THE YELLING!"

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO!"

"No, I'm not!" Her mother said. Ginny huffed and lay down again.

"Now, you better start acting like a twenty years old again. You now have a very responsible job. To teach teens like that. And you know it," her mother said, as she walked out of the door. Ginny screamed in her pillow.

"And? Got someone for the job?" Blaise Zabini asked his business partner. Draco Malfoy simply nodded.

"Who?"

"This girl," he said, running his hand through his hair. Blaise sighed.

"Yeah? And? Is she anything more than just a girl?"

"She's the youngest Weasley," Draco answered, tapping his index finger on the glass in front of him.

"Weasley? But that's not a girl! It's a he!" Blaise cried out. Draco glared at him, before closing his eyes and leaning in to the leather couch he was sitting in. They were sitting in Blaise's house.

"The youngest one is a girl. Remember the one that opened the Chamber in our second year in Hogwarts? That's the one,"

"Oh! The redheaded shy girl that wasn't so shy anymore during sixth and seventh year?"

"Of course she was redheaded. It is a Weasley!"

"Right. Well? Is she pretty?" Blaise asked, grabbing his glass of Firewhiskey.

"She's okay. Fiery personality, but she looks good," he said absent minded.

"Good. Introduce me to her sometime," Blaise said. Draco nodded without opening his eyes.

"You look rather worn out," Blaise said, eying his friend.

"Thank you," Draco answered.

"You're welcome. No, I meant, you can take the guest room," Blaise said, rising from his chair. Draco merely nodded.

"I'm in my room. Night," Blaise said. Draco nodded again. After a few minutes, he got up too. Not bothering to Apparate to his own house, he walked into the guest room, and fell asleep on the bed without bothering to undress.

_**Preview next chapter:**_

"_COULDN'T YOU HAVE WARNED ME OR SOMETHING?" Ginny yelled, as she stormed into the office Draco was sitting in._

"_Excuse me?" he asked, smirking._

"_You know what I mean! These kids are terrible!" she cried._

"_No they're not! They're very smart, and underestimated nice teens, who are being misunderstood and had a hard, difficult-" he started, smirking even more, but Ginny cut him off._

"_NO, THEY'RE NOT! THEY'RE AWFUL! I SWEAR, THEY'RE FROM HELL!" _

**Leave me a review! Tell me whatcha think, I really need your opinion. Oh, and please point out the mistakes in grammar and such to me. I really need it! And next chapter will be longer, but I wanted it to end here, to start the next chap on a good moment. Thank you for reading! #hands you a cookie# Anyone who reviews gets a chocolate chipped cookie!**

**Kiss!**


End file.
